It is well known that intense sources of illumination can produce glare which impairs the operation of various types of optical systems.
For example, automobile drivers at night face the hazard of glare produced when intense light from the headlamps of oncoming cars impinges onto their eyes. When the headlamps of oncoming vehicles are operated in their high-beam mode, the light produced therefrom is often so intense as to disable the driver from viewing the road ahead. This problem tends to worsen as the driver's eyes are exposed to prolonged periods of headlamp illumination. Consequently, the driver's vision becomes fatigued and impairing his or her ability to drive effectively and thus presenting hazardous situations.
The above problem is particularly severe for the increasing elderly population. It is well known that older men and women tend to lose their ability to adapt to rapid changes in light intensity, making them more vulnerable to intense illumination produced from oncoming headlamps. Consequently, many older men and women avoid driving at night, depriving them the freedom to do things they once used to do.